


Get a jar...NOW!

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Get a jar...NOW!

Quick strokes, fast strokes, _quickfasthardfaster_ …  


“Are…” Harry paused, licked his lips between shuddering breaths. “Are you… sure about this?”  


“Absolutely,” came the husky reply. “Concentrate now.”  


Harry threw his head back, biting the tip of his tongue as he stroked himself. He’d never heard of a potion needing the seed of a virgin before, but if Snape said so...  


“Oh, Merlin!” Harry moaned. His hand sped up, he squeezed his eyes shut. He missed the hungry look Snape gave the activities, and didn’t hear the soft moan from his teacher. “Now!” Harry shouted.  


Snape handed him the jar, and Harry barely made it in time. But sure enough, at the bottom of the jar, he left the small amount of white spunk that Snape needed to make the potion that could save them all.  


“Did I do it right? Is that enough?”  


“Well, they do say that practice makes perfect.”  



End file.
